Sans titre xD
by Saorie-Athena
Summary: Cinq jeunes filles sont les serviteurs personnels de cinq personnes de la cours d'Egypte. Elles tombent peu à peu pour leurs maîtres respectives qui tombent eux aussi pour elles. Vont-ils pouvoir s'aimer ou la barrière de la société les empêchera? A moins que ce ne soit la menace qui pèse sur les filles qui les empêchera de s'aimer? Pas de Yaoi, Yugi, Ryou, Heba, Jou et Malik fille
1. Prologue

Ouais, je vais écrire une autre histoire en même temps ! Je passe mon temps à les écrires sur papiers, donc voilàa xD

JE NE POSSEDE PAS Yu-Gi-Oh !

* * *

><p><p>

Cela fait quelques mois que cinq jeunes filles avaient mystérieusement disparu du palais de l'empereur japonais, Suguroku Muto. Elles étaient toutes ses petites filles, enfin presque ! Deux seulement étaient réellement ses petites filles biologiques, les trois autres étaient leurs meilleures amies, et Suguroku les avait en quelque sorte « adoptées ». Ces filles n'avaient que cinq ans à l'époques de l'enlèvement. Elles devaient aussi être mariées à des personnes de la cours d'Egypte, dont les princes Atem et Yami. Ils avaient tous deux connaissance de ces alliances maintenant brisées...

L'empereur avait fait tout son possible pour retrouver les petites filles, en vain... Le pharaon, Aknankamon, avait lui aussi aidé à retrouver les filles sans trouver le moindre indice... Les filles ont disparu, et personne ne sait où elles sont... Le Japon est entré dans le deuil, d'avoir perdu les princesses et leurs amies...

* * *

><p><p>

Ok, je sais, c'est trèèèèèèès court ! xD Normal, ce n'est que le prologue ! Prochain chapitre, le chapitre 1 !

Review, please ;3


	2. Chapitre 1

Voilà, je mets le chapitre 1

Sinon, je suis désolée de mon retard... Je voulais mettre ce chapitre plus tôt mais je ne pouvais pas...

Et au fait : _**BONNE ANNÉE, BONNE SANTE ET TOUT MES MEILLEURS VŒUX POUR CETTE NOUVELLE ANNE !**_:3

JE NE POSSÈDE PAS Yu-Gi-Oh !

* * *

><p>Ra était au plus haut dans le ciel d'Egypte. Le pharaon Aknankamon, assis dans son trône, traitait avec les personnes de la ville. A vrai dire, il n'écoutait qu'à peine, se demandant comment il pourrait re-faire une alliance avec le Japon. Cela faisait maintenant douze ans que les filles avaient disparu et jamais elles n'ont été retrouvées. Voyant que le pharaon n'écoutait plus, une personne portant l'Œil du Millénium demanda à écourter les audiences, afin que le pharaon puisse prendre une pause. Cela dit, le pharaon reprit ses esprits et sortit de la salle. En passant dans les jardins, il aperçu ses deux fils, Atem, l'héritier du trône, et Yami, le plus jeune, avec une jeune fille brune. Ces deux là étaient habillés de la même façon et regardait pareil. Ils avaient les cheveux dressés, noir-jais, se dégradant vers la couleur pourpre, leur visage était, par contre, encadré par quelques mèches dorées, dont certaines s'élevaient dans leur coiffure, ressemblant à des éclairs. Leurs yeux étaient également pourpres.<p>

Bizarrement, lorsqu'on regardait Yami de plus près, on pouvait voir que sa peau était plus pâle que celle de son frère ou de quelqu'un d'autre. Une autre différence était que Yami était complètement trempé ! Anknankamon soupira en le voyant dans cet état, ce pourrait être une blague d'Atem, ou alors... Le pharaon se retourna dans la direction d'un jeune homme, ses cheveux étaient blancs et ses yeux étaient d'un marron foncé. Celui-ci était en train de rigoler, par la blague qu'il venait de faire au prince.

«** -Bakura !** » Le jeune garçon regarda attentivement le pharaon et troqua son rire par un large sourire. « **N'as-tu pas fini de taquiner soit Atem, ou soit Yami ? Et à ce regard, je suppose que quelqu'un nommé Marik a, lui aussi, son rôle à jouer, non ? **» Le sourire de Bakura s'élargit encore plus, en entendant le nom de son complice. Et retransforma en un rire lorsqu'un bruit fut entendu. Cette fois, Atem se trouvait de la même façon que son petit frère, c'est-à-dire, trempé ! Pas très loin se trouvaient un garçon, sûrement Marik, il possédait des cheveux de couleur crème, et des yeux comme la couleur des lilas mais plus foncé. Avec lui, il y avait aussi trois jeunes filles, l'une lui ressemblait, avec seulement ses yeux de la vraie couleur des lilas, à côté d'elle une jeune fille ressemblait à Atem, seulement, ses longs cheveux ébènes se terminaient de la même couleur que ses yeux améthyste, et la troisième jeune fille portait des cheveux longs et blonds ainsi que des yeux noisettes. Elles étaient toutes trois innocente, ou... Quoi que... Pas si innocente que cela, elles venaient d'aider les deux, Bakura et Marik, à faire une de leurs blagues sur les princes... Ces derniers se retournèrent en entendant les rires et les fixaient avec colère. Le pharaon et Bakura étaient sortis à ce moment de leur cachette pour les rejoindre.

« -**Au moins, je saurai qui a fait tout ça !** » Disait-il en pointant ses fils du doigt. «** Bon... Il n'en manquerait pas deux par hasard ?** » La blonde le regarda, avec un soupçon de regret, comme si elle venait de faire quelque chose dont elle regrettera pendant très longtemps.

Le sosie d'Atem regarda celle-ci avec un plus de sérieux «** Bien que je ne ferai rien pour mettre en colère ma sœur et Ryou depuis le dernier incident, je pense que deux demoiselles pourraient faire quelque chose, Majesté... **»

A ce dernier mot, un soupir ce fut entendu «** Heba... Qu'ai-je déjà dit à ce sujet ? Je ne veux pas de Majesté ou de Pharaon ou autre titres impériaux ennuyant lorsque nous ne sommes pas devant la cours ou les gardes ou lors d'un bal... **» Alors que tout les regards étaient vers lui, il put être le seul à voir l'entrée en scène de deux jeunes servantes. L'une regardait comme ladite Heba, avec la peau claire, et la deuxième ressemblait plus à Bakura, en plus innocente. Malheureusement, leur cheveux étaient plus dans les couleurs comme bleu, rouge ou encore violet... Il semblerait que des personnes c'étaient très bien amusé depuis la matinée !

Le sosie de Heba regardait autour, on pouvait dire qu'il s'agissait de la sœur présumée d'Heba. Et donc que la deuxième jeune fille était Ryou. En les regardant, Aknankamon avait un petit rire dissimulé derrière un sourire. Il voyait bien qu'elles étaient à la fois énervées et aussi prêtes à faire leur vengeance ! Et pour leur facilité la tâche, il tiendrait volontiers les farceurs, mais il ne voulait pas que leur vengeance tombe à l'eau juste parce qu'ils risquerait de prévenir inconsciemment les fauteurs de trouble...

« **Hmpf... Je me demande si elles vont venir... Je commence à.. AHH ! **» Deux cris, oui oui, deux ! La blonde et le sosie de Marik venaient d'hurler. La sœur d'Heba et Ryou venaient de mettre à exécution leur vengeance pendant que trois personnes venaient d'arriver à leur tour. Tout le monde, sauf les nouvelles victimes, se mit à rigoler.

« **Ce n'est pas drôle ! **» s'écrièrent les deux en même temps.

« **Eh bien ! Ceci est pour ce que vous nous avez fait, Jou, Malik! Autant que Yami et Bakura ne vous a rien dit sur ce qui nous est arrivé ! **» Les deux nommés les regardaient avec un petit sourire amusé.

« **Alors... Vous saviez ? Yugi ! Ce n'est pas juste ! Nous, nous n'avions aucun... **» La blonde, Jou, s'arrêta net.

« **Oh, mais je sais que vous êtes allées voir Isis, Jou !** » Celle-ci avala bruyamment sa salive.

« **Gloups, et être trempée et pleine de boue est notre punition pour ce que Malik et moi avons fait ?** » elle demandait inquiète, car la dernière fois que Yugi avait répondu à leur farce, il y avait un enchaînement de plusieurs vengeances...

« **Hmmm...** **Peut-être... **» répondit-elle, faisant rigoler un peu plus l'assemblé qui était à l'écoute de leur discussion non-privée.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~Saorie-Athena~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Plus tard dans la journée, les serviteurs étaient avec leur maître respectifs. Yami et Bakura étaient heureux que la teinture n'était que temporaire et qu'elle disparaîtra lorsque leurs serviteurs se lavera. Cependant, c'était Atem et Yami qui n'étaient pas du tout heureux... Aknankamon leur avait annoncé l'arrivée de la princesse Téana, du Moyen-Orient, et de la princesse Vivian, de la Chine. Ces deux avaient essayé d'avoir un des princes dans leur lit, mais à chaque fois, elles n'arrivaient pas... De plus, elles appelaient toujours les princes par leur prénom, sans leur titre, les faisant crier de tout leur poumon... Il a été dit que les princesses resteraient pendant un mois... Un TRÈS long mois... AU moins, ils ne s'ennuieraient pas avec les blagues de Bakura, Marik, Jou et Malik, et sûrement Heba, feront sur ces filles.

* * *

><p>Voilà ! Ok, c'est un peu comme un chapitre de fantaisie... Mais bon, je vais me mettre à l'écriture du chapitre 2 direct ! Je n'ai pas envie de perdre trop de temps... Surtout que je n'ai toujours pas fait mes devoirs pour la rentrée... Mais, ça va aller ;) Je serai bien ! Ne vous inquiétez pas :3<p>

Reviews, please :3


	3. Chapitre 2

Voilà le chapitre 2 :3

Je ne pensais pas que j'allais avoir autant de reviews en un prologue et un chapitre :3 Je vous remercie tous :)

Dénigrement de Téa(na) et de Vivian ! Ok, je vais peut-être y aller un peu fort sur elles XD Mais, ce n'est pas ma faute, je ne les aime pas du tout X3

* * *

><p>JE NE POSSEDE PAS Yu-Gi-Oh !<p>

2-3 jours après les blagues, les princesses Téana et Vivian était arrivées. Elles avaient chacune leur chambre, et se voyait tout de même en dehors, voulant être meilleures amies entre elles, au grand dam des princes et de leurs amis. Entre elles, elles plannifiaient des plans pour aoir chacun un des princes dans leur lit, avec un accord, Téana prendra Yami et Vivian prendra Yami. Elles avaient choisi ceci dès leur arrivée qui a été le même jour. De plus, elles essayent de trouver un plan pour tenir occupé la servante de leur prince attitré. Elles étaient jalouses d'elles parce qu'elles tenaient ''leur'' prince ''d'amour'' loin d'elles. Mais bon, dès qu'elles sont arrivées, elle se plaignaient déjà de Yugi et d'Heba au pharaon. Et cela donnait déjà un mal de tête à Aknankamon.

Une fois qu'elles étaient dans leur chambre, elles essayaient toutes deux de trouver leurs affaires. Pas loin de là, se tenaient Marik et Bakura, avec certaines choses appartenant aux filles, dont le journal intime de Téana et la robe préférée de Vivian, ladite robe était enlacée autour du couteau de Marik pour la déchirer en lambeau, mais Marik avait d'autres plans pour ce pauvre bout de tissu rose pâle. Quand au journal, Bakura le parcourait, pensant qu'il serait interressant, mais ne trouva rien que des ''_**Je t'aime Yami**_'' à toutes les dates depuis le jour où Téana avait reçu ce cahier... Le blanc s'avança jusqu'à la fenêtre la plus proche et regarda où il pourrait envoyé le cahier pour que son propriétaire le trouve dans le plus mauvais état possible lorsqu'il se mit à sourire et regarda attentivement l'étang se trouvant à deux pas de la fenêtre. Il y jeta le livre sans aucune précaution. Quant-à Marik, il partit à l'opposé, vers sa chambre, pour finir de gâcher la ''belle'' robe de Vivian avec Malik, qui devrait posséder encore de ces couleurs utilisées sur Yugi et Ryou quelques jours auparavant.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~Saorie-Athena~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Les heures passaient, et aucune des deux filles n'avaient trouver leur objet manquant. Elles sont entrées dans le salon, où étaient déjà réuni les princes, Bakura, Marik, Seto et les cinq serviteurs personnels.

« **Atem chéri ! Ma magnifique robe rose pâle a disparu ! Tu peux m'aider à la retrouver s'il te plaît ! En plus, on pourrait être seul et en profiter !** » Vivian prononçait la fin de sa phrase avec séduction, malice et possession. Ce qui rendit malade Atem, en plus du regard séduisant et sa figure très et trop maquillée. Il regarda soin frère qui était aux prises avec Téana.

« **Yami ! Mon journal intime a disparu ! Est-ce que toi aussi tu pourrais m'aider à le retrouver ? Tu sais, c'est le journal que j'ai l'habitude d'emmener avec moi depuis qu'on est tout petits ! Celui avec des cœurs partout et sa couverture est d'un rose très foncé ! ET puis, on pourrait profiter d'être tout seuls dans ma chambre !** » Elle parlait tout comme Vivian, même, elle en faisait beaucoup plus qu'elle ! Yami gémissait sous la pression de Téana, il la détestait autant qu'Atem détestait Vivian. Même, personne dans le palais ne les aimait... Rien ne les arrêtait, elles voulaient toujours avoir Yami et Atem pour elles seules, et pour personnes d'autres. Pourtant, il fallait mettre les points sur les 'i', mais si ils étaient sûr que ça ne fonctionnerait pas...

« **Oh ! Lady Téana, j'ai vu quelqu'un jeté votre journal intime dans l'étang, dans le jardin ! Je n'ai pas vu qui c'était mais j'ai vu ce qu'il a fait ! **» Bakura parlait doucement, voir un peu trop même, aux yeux de Ryou, car jamais il ne parlait aussi doucement. Mais au moins, ces paroles firent pâlir Téana.

« **Quant-à moi, j'ai vu quelqu'un s'amuser avec votre robe, lady Vivian ! Je ne sais pas ce que cette personne en fait cependant... Mais j'ai vu là où l'habit a été laissé ! Il se trouve dans les quartiers de l'esclave de lady Téana !** » Tandis que Marik parlait aussi doucement que son équipier de farce. Malik était près à rigoler, mais réussit à se contenir, face à la tête ébahi de Vivian. Celle-ci n'arrivait pas à croire que sa ''meilleure amie'' avait ordonné à son esclave personnel de détruire sa robe préférée qu'elle voulait mettre pour séduire Atem. De plus, la parole de Marik fit pâlir Téana encore plus qu'elle ne l'était. Elles partirent toutes deux aussi vite qu'elles étaient arrivées, laissant derrières elles les autres rirent aux farces qui avaient été faites.

Les filles étaient maintenant parties récupérer leur bien maintenant presque détruit pour Vivian et complétement mouillé pour Téana. Bakura parla de ce qui était écrit dans le journal de Téana. Yami secoua la tête en entendant ce qui était marqué, tandis que les autres étaient amusés. Ils ont demandé à Marik ce qu'il avait fait de la robe, et lorsqu'il avait tout dit en détails, les autres se mirent encore plus à rigoler.

« **Je me demande quelle est leur tête en trouvant leurs affaires ! Au moins, on entendra plus parler de ce stupide et maudit carnet _''rose foncé avec pleins de cœurs rouges dessus''_ !** » disait Yami en utilisant une voix''girly'' pour la description du journal de Téana. Les autres se moquèrent de cette voix.

« **Qu'est-ce qui peut bien être de si amusant ?** » demandait une nouvelle voix. Tous se retournèrent pour voir Aknankamon, deux prêtres et une prêtresse. L'un était brun, avec des yeux bleux glacés et possédait la Baguette du Millénium, l'autre était aussi brun, mais avec des cheveux plus longs, avec des yeux gris foncé mélangé avec du marron, et pendait à son cou l'Anneau du Millénium. La jeune femme avait les cheveux noirs et des yeux d'un turquoise très foncé et portait autour du cou le Collier du Millénium.

« **Bakura et Marik ont seulement fait une nouvelle blague à Téana et Vivian ! Oh, et par la façon dont elles nous appelle toujours seulement par notre prénom, ils ont été autorisés par Yami et moi !** » Atem venait de parler pour éviter que quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse.

« **Et quelle a été la farce ?** » demanda Aknankamon, craignant déjà le mal de tête à venir.

«** Seulement jeté le journal intime ''_plein de cœur dessus et rose foncé_'' de Téana, où il n'y a marqué que des ''_Je t'aime Yami_'' et...** » Bakura s'arrêta.

«** Et je me suis occupé à mettre en lambeau la robe rose pâle de Vivian, et avec l'aide de Malik, on a mis plein de couleur ! » **termina Marik** « Oh, et aussi, merci Isis pour avoir laissé Malik garder les couleurs qu'ils avaient utilisé il y a quelques jours !** » lança Marik avec un grand sourire à la prêtresse qui lui envoya un regard de gratitude.

« **Eh bien ! Je pense que je vais me diriger vers mon bureau, je vais attendre les réclamations de ces jeunes filles... Seto, je te laisse cartier-libre ! Mahad, je vais avoir encore besoin de tes services pour quelques temps, j'en ai peur...** » dit Aknankamon, il sortit accompagné de Mahad, le prêtre aux cheveux longs. Seto resta et commença à débattre son ''chiot'', surnom qu'il donnait à Jou depuis leur première rencontre...

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~Saorie-Athena~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Il était vrai, au bout de quelques minutes, voir sûrement une heure après, Aknankamon avait reçu les plaintes de Téana et de Vivian. Cela ne faisait qu'une journée... UNE journée qu'elles sont là... Maintenant, il ne restait qu'à prier que ce mois, aussi long soit-il, ne sera pas un mois avec seulement les plaintes de ces deux vipères... Heureusement pour lui, il n'y avait pas que cela à traiter pendant le mois ! Il devait se préparer à faire un bal ! Oui, cette fête que les princes ont toujours détesté parce que tout le monde, garçon ou fille, était après eux, pour l'avoir comme date ! Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à l'annoncer aux princes et à leurs amis, quelque chose qui ne sera pas une chose facile pour le pharaon...

* * *

><p>Voilà ! Je termine ce chapitre tard cette nuit ! J'ai 2H25 du matin pour la cloture de mon chapitre en français ! Je le mets maintenant, comme ça, je n'aurai pas à le faire dans la journée, et je pourrai m'atteler à mon français et à mon Arts Plastiques XD<p>

Reviews, please:3


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 à venir :3

Encore merci pour les reviews sur ma fic trduite en anglais, je suis trop contente, et je ne pensais pas avoir ce succès !

Je suis désolée pour ce retard... J'ai eu quelques soucis et je n'ai pas eu le coeur à écrire après ce qui s'est passé ce mercredi 7 janvier 2015... En effet, il y a eu cet attentat à Charlie Hebdo... J'ai été plus inspirée à dessiner (comme ma photo de profil) qu'à écrire... #JesuisCharlie

Encore : JE NE POSSEDE PAS Yu-Gi-Oh !, merci ;3

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Aknankamon fit venir les garçons et leurs servantes dans la salle du conseil. Il devait maintenant les prévenir qu'un bal sera organisé une semaine plus tard. Bien sûr, comme il s'y attendait, les garçons n'étaient pas enclin à y aller. Ils auraient bien voulu avoir leurs servantes comme compagne, mais à cause de leurs statut, ils étaient obligés de ne rien faire... Atem et Yami espéraient que Téana et Vivian n'avaient pas été mises au courant de ce bal, mais il semblait qu'ils espéraient trop tard... Voilà que Téana et Vivian marchaient fièrement vers le groupe.<p>

«** Atem chéri ! J'ai entendu qu'il y avait un bal bientôt ! Je suppose que tu n'as pas de compagne ! **» un sourire maléfique se dessinait sur les lèvres de Vivian alors qu'elle parlait à Atem. A côté, Téana faisait le même discours à Yami « **On pourrait y aller que tout les deux, sans ta servante ! Je suis sûre qu'après on pourra être tranquille dans ma chambre ou la tienne ! **» A cette phrase, chacun, Atem et Yami, palirent à l'idée.

«** Hum... Ladies, les princes et nous-même avons été prévenus il y a un peu moins de dix minutes ! Donc, si vous vouliez bien nous laisser et rejoindre vos chambres avant que nous appelions les gardes parce que, je ne pense pas qu'Atem et Yami vous aient donné l'autorisation de ne pas utiliser leur titre ! **» Bakura semblait devenir de moins en moins calme plus il avançait dans sa phrase. Cela n'a pas échappé aux deux princesses qui partirent très vite.

«** Merci, 'Kura... Je ne sais vraiment pas comment je vais faire avec Vivian... Je suppose que c'est pareil pour toi, Yami **» Atem se tourna vers son frère qui hocha la tête. Ils laissèrent tout deux échapper un soupir. Yugi et Heba se regardèrent pensant toutes les deux à une même chose.

« **Yami, puis-je emprunter Yugi qualques minutes ? **» demanda clairement Heba. Elle avait besoin de faire quelque chose avec Yugi et ne pouvait vraiment pas s'en passer. Sa jumelle l'a regardait avec un air comme si elle lui demandait ''**Pourquoi moi et pas une autre ?**'' ce qu'elle répondit par un regard légèrement dangereux signifiant qu'elle était celle qui était venue avec cette idée.

«** Hum, je suppose que oui, tu peux l'emmener avec toi... Peux-tu nous dire ce que vous allez faire ?** » Yami avait regardé brièvement Yugi sans voir les échanges muets que s'envoyaient les deux jumelles. Il avait demandé avec crainte sa dernière phrase.

« **Vous verrez plus tard ! Allez viens, Yugi ! Je ne pense pas que tu vas vouloir rester à faire ça pendant toute la journée ! **» Heba entraîna Yugi avec un petit rire. Elles laissèrent le groupe qui ne savaient pas à quoi s'attendre avec Yugi et heba ensemble...

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~ Saorie-Athena ~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Heba continuait à traîner Yugi à travers le palais jusqu'à une grande salle vide. Cette dernière regarda sa sœur avec méchanceté, mécontente qu'elle devait faire partie du plan.

«** Pourquoi faut-il que je vienne dès que tu connais mes plans ? Tu aurais pu prendre Jou, Malik ou Ryou ! **» Heba la regardait avec un air de défi. Elle savait très bien que Yugi n'étais pas partante pour mettre à exécution ses plans, mais là, il semblait qu'elle connaissait quelque chose que les autres ne savait même pas.

« **Yugi... Je ne sais pas comment tu es arrivée à ce plan, mais il semble que tu connais quelque chose et ni moi et ni les autres sachons... Alors... Qu'as-tu découvert ? **» Yugi semblait septique. Il était vrai qu'elle connaissait quelque chose, mais elle ne voulait pas le faire sans une certaine personne dans les parages...

« **Hum... Si on avait l'aide de Mahad, ce serait mieux je pense... Tu sais... Cette magie qu'on a toutes les deux... J'ai réussi à changer des objets, comme un pot, en un autre... Je ne sais vraiment pas comment j'ai fait cela et... **» Yugi fut coupée lorsqu'une main se posa devant sa bouche. Heba compris sa détresse. Et heureusement pour ces deux, une personne arriva dans la salle où elles se trouvaient. Elles se retournèrent vers la porte en même temps qu'elle s'ouvrit. Elles poussèrent un soupir de soulagement en voyant entrer dans la pièce la personne qu'elles voulaient voir, Mahad. Il ne fut pas très surpris de les voir toutes deux discutées dans la pièce, il savait qu'elles étaient très proches et était le seul, avec Isis, à savoir sur leurs magies.

« **Hum, Isis m'a demandé de venir ici, mais il semble que c'est pour vous aider !** » Il rigola, comme les filles. C'est vrai, Mahad et Isis étaient ensemble depuis des années, ils allaient se marier dans quelques mois. « **Alors, que se passe-t-il ? Je sens qu'il y a du Téana et Vivian là-desosus !** » Les filles aquiéscièrent en entendant le nom des deux filles. «** Qu'ont-elles fait aux princes cette fois-ci ? Non, ne répondez pas, je crois que c'est par rapport au bal ! **» Encore une fois, Yugi et Heba hochèrent la tête. Mahad soupira exaspérer de ces deux princesses. Les jumelles se mirent à raconter tout ce qui a été dit depuis la réunion d'annoncement du bal. Mahad soupira pour la deuxième fois.

Pendant que Mahad réflèchissait à trouver le sort dont parlait Yugi, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau pour laisser entrer Isis et une jeune fille brune possédant une baguette. Celle-ci semblait contente de voir Yugi et Heba, même si elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi elles semblaient si pensive ainsi que Mahad. Isis avait apporté avec elle quelques pots. Et il semblerait que personne dans la salle n'avait remarqué les nouvelles venues jusqu'à...

« **Maître Mahad ! **» La jeune fille criait tellement fort que les trois penseurs tombèrent à terre, choqués. L'interpellé se retourna pour voir Isis et la fille. Un peu mécontent que son élève était là, car il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas garder les secrets pour elle-même, et avait un peu peur qu'elle ne dise à tout le monde sur la magie de Yugi et Heba...

« **Mana ! Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas crier comme cela ? Et puis, que fais-tu là ? Je t'avais donné des devoirs à faire aujourd'hui !** » Mahad n'était vraiment pas content que Mana soit ici, et elle le voyait bien. Elle se sentait un peu honteuse.

« **Maître... Si vous voulez que je parte, dites le... C'est juste que je sais que Yugi et Heba ont la...** » Une main couvrit sa bouche, étouffant ainsi le mot qui allait sortir. La propriétaire de cette main n'était autre qu'Isis, qui a su ce qu'elle allait dire grâce au Collier du Millénium. Mais ce qu'elle allait dire n'avait pas échappé aux auditeurs... Yugi et Heba ont regardé choquées, qu'elle sache et Mahad regarait plus fâché qu'autre chose. Mana réussit à retirer la main d'Isis avant de rajouter «** Cela fait plusieurs semaines que je le sais ! Mais promise, motus et bouche cousue ! Je ne dirai rien ! Et à la place, je veux aider à ce qu'elles apprennent à maîtriser leur magie ! **» Elle laissa un large sourire sur son visage avant de regarder les nouvelles têtes que lui faisaient les quatres autres. Yugi et Heba regardaient maintenant plus reconnaissant, que Mana garderait leur secret en lieu sûr et qu'elle veuille aider. Ce qui n'était pas ce que Mahad préférait, car, même si elle a été sa première élève, il avait peur qu'elle n'essaye pas de s'améliorer.

« **Hum, Mahad ! Je pense qu'on devrait laisser Mana les aider ! Cela lui fera du bien, un peu de conccurence !** » Mahad regarda Isis lui sourire et lui disant ces mots. C'est vrai que Mana n'a jamais eu de conccurent, alors, pourquoi ne devrait-elle pas en avoir maintenant ?

Mahad regarda les trois jeunes filles, avant de se souvenir du sort. Il commença à l'enseigner aux filles. Au bout de deux heures de travail, Yugi pu transformer Heba en Vivian et Heba transforma Yugi en Téana. Elles pouvaient enfin appliquer leur plan. Mana les regarda et se mit à rire. Elle fut rejointe par les autres. Mahad avertit les filles que le sort n'agissait que pendant une heure. Maintenant, il fallait y aller !

* * *

><p>Désolée de couper ici :3 Je suis un peu fatiguée, et je vais donc me coucher (2H20 du matin sur mon ordi pour l'heure où je viens de boucler ce chapitre!) Donc je go, et encore une fois #JesuisCharlie<p>

Avis, veuillez: 3


	5. Chapitre 4

Voilà le chapitre 4 :)

Désolée ! Gomen-nasai ! J'ai eu beaucoup trop de choses à faire au lycée... Je suis tombée malade, du coup il fallait que je rattrape tout mon retard, j'ai eu beaucoup de contrôle et j'ai passé mon deuxième bac blanc de français... Maintenant je suis en vacances, j'ai toujours beaucoup de travail à faire, mais vu que s'est étalé sur deux semaines, ou plutôt une semaine et demie comme j'ai des répétitions de théâtre pendant 3 jours...

JE NE POSSEDE PAS Yu-Gi-Oh !

* * *

><p><p>

Maintenant que Yugi était Téana et Heba Vivian, elles pouvaient mettre leur plan en marche. Yugi s'approcha d'un jeune homme aux yeux bleus cristal et aux cheveux bruns. Elle commença à faire tout ce que Vivian faisait naturellement. Le garçon s'approcha d'elle et commença à la scruter du regard. Il semblait intéresser par elle...

«**Mademoiselle, puis-je savoir vôtre nom, s'il vous plaît ?** » demanda-t-il dans une des manières les plus nobles soit-elle. Il la fixait intensément avant que Yugi/Téana ne lui donna son nom. « **Vous devez être une perle rare ! J'aimerai vous invitez comme ma date au bal qui est organisé, s'il vous plaît ! Je ne pense pas qu'un des princes ne vous demandera votre main pour aller à ce bal ! Oh ! Et j'en oublie les manières ! Je suis le prince Valon de Turquie !** » il continua à parler ainsi pendant presque cinq minutes avant que Yugi/Téana ne s'excusa pour partir.

A l'insu de Yugi, Yami passa non loin de la discussion de Yugi/Téana et Valon. Il semblait abasourdi par le vocabulaire employé par Téana. Jamais il ne l'avait entendu parler aussi bien et en utilisant les titres, ce qui était vraiment rare quand celle-ci était à moins de deux mètres de lui... Lorsqu'il vit Téana, il la suivit discrètement, sans se faire repéré et la regarda aller jusqu'à une salle où se trouvait déjà Mahad, Isis et Mana. Il se demanda bien ce qui allait se passer et vit son frère, Atem, pas très loin, en train d'espionner lui aussi. Car en même temps que Yugi faisait la cour à Valon, Heba était avec le prince Alister du royaume d'Espagne.

Soudainement, Yami et Atem se virent flotter dans les airs et atterrir dans la pièce qu'ils surveillaient... Mahad les regardaient en secouant la tête tandis qu'Isis semblait en colère. Les pseudo Vivian et Téana soupirèrent, après avoir cru qu'il s'agissait sûrement des vraies princesses... Mana, elle, ne faisait pas attention aux deux nouveaux venus, elle était concentrée sur son exercice de magie. Yami et Atem se demandait vraiment ce qu'il allait leur arrivé, quand la pièce fut inondée d'une lumière blanche.

« **Q-Que s'est-il p-passé ? **» demandèrent en même temps Yami et Atem quand tout fut redevenu normal. Enfin normal, Téana et Vivian avait disparu et à leur place était respectivement Yugi et Heba... «** Alors, c'était vous !? Et moi qui me demandait comment Vivian pouvait parler aussi courtoisement et gentillement... **» s'écriait Atem. Yami se leva et alla embrasser Yugi sur la joue en la remerciant. Il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour qu'Atem fasse la même chose.

« **Surtout, s'il vous plaît, ne dîtes rien à personne ! **» supplièrent les deux jeunes filles. Des larmes commencèrent à perler au bord des yeux de Yugi. En voyant cela, Yami lui promis de ne rien dire sur leur magie et réussi à faire promettre la même chose de la part d'Atem.

_**~~~~~~Saorie-Athena~~~~~~**_

Quelques heures plus tard, tout le monde était rassemblé dans le grand salon, et personne n'avait demandé ce qu'avaient pu faire Yugi et Heba jusqu'à ce que deux princesses en colère soient rentrées dans la salle avec à leur talon, les deux princes, Valon et Alister. Elles étaient dans une telle furie, que leur visage avait tourné au rouge !

« **Est-ce que quelqu'un peut nous expliquer pourquoi nous devons aller au bal avec ces deux idiots de princes ?** » hurla Vivian « **Nous devions aller avec Atem chéri et Yami ! Ce n'est pas juste ! **»

« **Vous devriez savoir, chère Vivian, qu'on doit utiliser le titre devant les prénoms de nos princes !** » commenta Bakura qui commençait à s'impatienter face à ces deux princesses capricieuses.

« **Et puis, on ne sait pas du tout pourquoi vous vous plaignez ! Prince Alister est l'héritier au trône du royaume d'Espagne et Prince Valon est l'héritier au trône de Turquie !** » ajouta Marik « **C'est une chance pour vous d'avoir deux princes héritier à vos pieds ! Outre prince Atem ! **»

«** Mais... Personne ne peut égaler Yami !** » s'écria Téana.

« **Ni Atem chéri ! **» continua Vivian

« **ARRÊTEZ ! SORTEZ D'ICI ! Je n'en peux plus de vous voir dans cette salle et devant mes yeux même !** » cria un nouveau venu. Tout le monde se retourna vers la porte et regarda en silence le pharaon Aknankamon entrer et marcher vers les deux filles. Dire qu'il était en colère serait un euphémisme... Il n'en pouvait plus d'entendre ces deux là se plaindre sans arrêt, et elles avaient intérêt à ne pas parler d'elles avant longtemps... Justement, celles-ci disparurent très vite de la salle, ne voulant pas être la source d'une augmentation de la colère du pharaon...

«** Merci, père ! Nous n'en pouvions plus d'elles... Combien de temps restent-elles là ? **» demanda Yami, craignant déjà la prochaine réponse de son père...

« **Malheureusement, encore un mois ! Il va falloir que vous réussissiez à tenir jusque là... J'espère qu'elles ne feront pas de coup bas cette fois-ci ! **» prononça Aknankamon. « **Et puis-je savoir qui étaient les investigateurs de cette farce ? Je sens qu'il y a un peu de magie dans l'air !** » Yugi et Heba se regardèrent toutes deux, craignant que le pharaon ne leur fasse du mal en apprenant qu'elles avaient toutes deux la magies, avec sûrement les autres... A la place, Mahad, Isis et Mana s'approchèrent du pharaon.

« **Il s'agissait de nous, mon pharaon ! **» s'exclama Isis « **Avec l'aide de Mahad, nous avons pu créer des clones de Vivian et de Téana en transformant Mana et moi-même. **» Le pharaon la regarda sans rien dire. Puis soudain fit un sourire

«** Je sais bien que vous trois n'êtes pas ceux qui ont eu l'idée ! Je peux le voir dans vos yeux !** » Aknankamon regarda autour de lui et s'arrêta sur Yugi et Heba. « **Vous deux êtes celles qui ont eu l'idée ! Je peux vous dire que vous rendez un fier service à Yami, Atem et moi-même ! Je n'aurai pas supporter les voir tourner autour de mes fils jusqu'au bal... Mais, elles vont continuer et j'espère que vous allez essayer de les en empêcher !** » Il fit un clin d'œil aux filles et sortit en même temps. Tout les regards étaient maintenant sur les jumelles qui commencèrent à rougir à vu d'œil. Tout le monde les félicitèrent même si ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'elles avaient fait pour mettre Téana et Vivian dans un tel état de colère...

_**~~~~~~Saorie-Athena~~~~~~**_

Les jours passaient jusqu'au soir du bal, et aucune des deux princesses n'avaient tenté quelque chose afin d'avoir soit Atem soit Yami avec elles. Les deux princes étaient soulagés de ne pas avoir ces deux sur leur dos, mais maintenant ils ne leur manquaient qu'une chose : leur date pour le bal... Aucun des deux ne voulait avoir une de ces princesses à leur bras et commencèrent à se demander comment faire... Ils auraient bien aimé avoir Heba pour Atem, et Yugi pour Yami, mais comment faire ? Elles étaient toutes deux des serviteurs personnels... Le pharaon voyait bien à quel point ses fils étaient peinés pour cela qu'il demanda à Shimon de l'aide. Celui-ci connaissait toutes les lois du royaume égyptien et saurait si il y avait un moyen. Malgré toutes ses connaissances, il dut aller dans les archives du palais avant de trouver un moyen et de le montrer au pharaon...

* * *

><p><p>

Voilà, voilà ! J'essaye de me mettre rapidement aux autres chapitres afin de rattraper un peu mon retard -_-'

Reviews please :3


End file.
